


Positivity

by JoJo



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kid shows Heyes the positives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positivity

**Author's Note:**

> written for Miss Foxcat :)

"It's just like when we were kids, Heyes."

Hannibal Heyes lifted his eyes from the horizon, a little dazed. He wasn't even sure what the Kid had said at first, only that he was attempting to be positive in a desperate situation. Which, frankly, wasn't like Jedediah Curry at all.

"What's like when we were kids?" Heyes said finally, drawing a hand slowly down his face.

"This." Curry waved a hand around and Heyes looked wearily from the shimmering heat-haze in the distance, to the clump of trees where they were standing, across to the jumble of cliffs to their right and the sweating horses bent over the creek to their left.

"Huh?"

"Not that!" Curry frowned, fussed with his gun. "This! This goddamn mess we're in. You always thought you couldn't get us out of messes, Heyes. When we got separated at Valparaiso ... when my folks disappeared ... when we were standing there outside the bank in Red River and it got robbed but it wasn't us. All those times, you thought you couldn't see anything good, thought we had nowhere to turn. You always thought you were a failure." Curry scratched his jaw. "Do you have any idea how tired I got of you thinking you were a failure?"

Heyes blinked. He had a headache. "We had a pretty damn joyless childhood, Kid," he murmured. "On the run at fourteen, your name blackened along with mine when you did nothing wrong at that goddamn place. That was what, a success?"

Kid Curry moved off the spot where he'd been standing. He took off his hat, span it to the ground under his horse's feet, causing the animal to stamp and snort.

"You have a brain too big for ya damn head, Heyes. Heart too big for ya chest if ya ask me. Hell, we're in a fix all right, might be dead this time tomorrow. I can't shoot us out of it, and you're so damn tired you can't think straight. That's all this is. Taken a few knocks, now you think it's over."

Kid Curry was sounding kind of pissed. Heyes didn't like it much when Kid Curry sounded kind of pissed.

"So what then?" he said feebly. "You think of a plan and I try and shoot us out? We gonna try it that way round?"

Unexpectedly Kid Curry laughed. "Nope, Heyes. We do what we always do when you're bein' a dolt." He moved in close, wrapped Heyes up in his arms, squeezed tight. "Just like when we were kids. Only now ..." He loosened his grip slightly, leaned in and brushed Heyes' lips with his own. "Now, we got this, too."

Heyes responded, because he had to. He couldn't do anything else, didn't want to do anything else.

His brain was still locked. He still felt hopeless and useless and anxious. Still feared things would never get better. But he had this. This warm, solid, stubborn mule of a partner who could never think of anything better to do in a tricky situation than kiss him.

Well damn.

It might not alter the situation, might not be a permanent solution.

But, just like all those bleak times in the past, being rolled up in a single bedroll pressed against the Kid was going to make this night, at least, one hell of a perfect one.


End file.
